Xenoblade Chronicles:Aftermath
by Xenofan3719
Summary: What happened after Shulk defeated Zanza? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey I'm Xenofan3719 and this is my new story I don't own anything except the concept of this story r &r and I'll make chap 2 soon_**

"Shulk!" Fiora yelled. Shulk looked over his shoulder to see his the blonde homs running towards him. "Hey Fiora, what are you up to?" Shulk said to the blonde. "Nothing, I just wondered if you wanted to have dinner at outlook park tonight since you haven't done anything but work in the lab since our adventure." "I would love to!" he replied. "Alright meet me in the park at 7:30 okay?" The former mechon exclaimed. "Okay see you then fiora!" Shulk walked until he reached his house he walked in and got ready for his "date" with Fiora. He changed into semi-formal clothes and looked at his Monado that he put on his wall due to not needing it anymore since Colony 9 was now peaceful but for the first time in weeks shulk grabbed his Monado of the wall and held it. He like the way the cold metal handle felt against his hands he decided to bring it with him just in case he walked out of the house and set out for Outlook park. Shulk knew the route to Outlook park very well since he often went there when Colony 9 was on the bionis as he walked up the homs made stairs that led to the park his sight turned grey in a familiar fashion. It was a vision. Shulk saw Dickson, Lorithia and Zanza standing atop of prison island and then it cut out. "What does this mean?" thought Shulk. "Visions have never fooled me before." He decided to shrug it off and continue up the stairs to see Fiora.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey its me again thanks for so many views in the first 2 days also this story will have lemon in it so be warned that's why it's rated M. Again I don't own anything except the concept so let's begin**_

As Shulk walked up the stairs to see Fiora he thought about the vision he had just seconds before he had no idea what to think about it he hadn't had a vision since the battle with Zanza. "Can i change this future as well?" he thought he decided that he wouldn't let it come between his date with Fiora because he had something special planned. He walked up the last of the steps to see the beautiful blonde staring off into the sunset. He walked slowly up to her and sat on the bench beside her and he spoke "The sunset is beautiful isn't Fiora?" "isn't it always?" Fiora responded. Shulk just sat there with no response "Shulk are you okay?" Fiora asked "Umm... Yeah i'm fine, it's just that... I had I vision earlier." Replied Shulk "What was it about?" Fiora asked. "I can't understand what it meant but I saw Dickson Lorithia and Zanza atop of Prison Island but that's it." "What could it mean?" Fiora asked. "I'm not sure but let's not let it get in the way tonight. Hey what's on the menu for tonight but if you made it it's guaranteed to be good." said Shulk. "Aww Shulk you're so sweet, we have bunniv sandwiches with special herbs." Fiora gave Shulk a sandwich and a water canteen and he gladly accepted "Thank you, Fiora." The two ate and watched the sun set and as the sky turned dark Shulk decided it was time for that special thing he had planned "Umm Fiora, I need to tell you something I should have told you long ago." Shulk said while looking at Fiora. "What is it Shulk?" "I.. I love you.. Fiora." "I love you too.. Shulk." The two sat there for a while until Fiora broke the silence. "Um Shulk, Dunban is away this weekend to help the Machina and I was wondering if I could stay with you this weekend?" Fiora asked. "I would love that Fiora, we should probably go now it's getting late and if you want to get stuff from your place we will have time to get it." "Alright let's go!" Fiora said excitedly "I'll get my stuff and I'll meet you at your place." "Alright see then Fiora." Shulk took of as Fiora packed up the food. The pair met at Shulk's, he offered to take Fiora's bag since she had carried it quite far she gladly accepted as the bag was very heavy. They walked into the house and Fiora turned the lights on as the pair walked upstairs to Shulk's room "I only have the one bed so I guess we have to share, or I can take the couch if you would like." "That won't be necessary Shulk I think we can share." Fiora said with a smile. " Alright I'll let you set up and I'll get ready for bed" Shulk said as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. When he was finished he walked back to his room and opened the door to see Fiora half-naked in just a bra and panties. "Oh... i'm so sorry Fiora I had no idea." Shulk said with his face bright red from embarrassment. "It's okay Shulk we're together now this would have happened eventually." Shulk stood there in awe as he never thought he would see Fiora like this "I'll be right back Fiora" Shulk said as he ran downstairs and splashed cold water on his face he thought if they were moving too fast too soon but he knew it the back of his mind they were ready so Shulk grabbed a glass of water and headed back upstairs.


End file.
